Summer Beach House
by chocolate11
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stay at Inuyasha's beach house at The Palace, which is owned by Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Kag/Sess
1. Let's Meet Up!

Kagome and Sango were sitting in Kagome's bed room. It was the first of June, the sun was shining brightly, a cool breeze was coming in through an open window. The birds were chirping. All in all it was a perfect day. Sango had recently turned 18 last month and Kagome's 18th birthday is on June 21st. Miroku's 19. Inuyasha's 20 but he had classes with them in highschool because he failed 1st grade.

Kagome was talking to Sango about going to InuYasha's summer cabin with Sango, Miroku and InuYasha.  
" I don't know, I mean I don't know much about Inuyasha and my parents won't let me go to the cabin if they don't know him"  
" But, we can have Inuyasha come over that day that we go and meet your mom" Sango replied.  
" Fine" Kagome said. " And you can meet him a bit before he meets your mom" Sango said.

Kagome was wearing a black tanktop with a blue denim mini skirt. Her hair was wavy and she had lipgloss, and a pair of black teardrop earrings on. She had no shoes on since they were inside. Sango was wearing a red and white polo shirt with blue jean shorts. She had her hair in a pony tail and she had lipgloss with red eyeshadow and red flipflops. Kagome and Sango walked downstairs to inform about Kagome's mom about their plan. Also, they were really hungry and wanted to make some beef ramen.  
They turned the corner and almost ran into Kagome's mom. "Oh, hey mom Sango has something to tell you," Kagome said, quickly.  
Sango glared at her. "Uhh... Well, you know how every year we always annoy you about having nothing to do over the summer?" Sango asked.  
Kagome's mom nodded her head so Sango continued "Well, Miroku's friend, InuYasha, has a summer cabin at The Palace this year and we wanted to know-"  
Kagome's mom interrupted Sango in mid-sentence and said "Oh, of course you can go! Miroku is such a nice young boy, so of course anyone he hangs out with would have to be just like him""

'Let's hope not' Kagome & Sango both thought, remembering Miroku's lecherous hand.

"So, is that a yes?" Kagome asked. "Yes" Her mother said. The two teens cheered and high-fived each other. Her mom went up the stairs to her room while Kagome and Sango began making their beef ramen.

30 minutes later

"C'mon, Kags, we gotta go call Miroku so we can set up a time for him and Inuyasha to come over to meet your mom. Also so you can chat with Inuyasha, himself since you've only met him once or twice" said Sango running up the stairs.  
"Sango, wait up there are only so many stairs for me to run up before I trip"  
"Yeah, you are clumsy" Sango replied.  
"I am not" Kagome said as she caught herself from falling.  
"See what I mean" Sango said waiting for Kagome to get up to the phone in her room. "Okay, now his number is 890-2456. You got it ,o.k."Sango said.

On The Phone

"Oh, hey Miroku we wanted to know if you could bring Inuyasha over to meet my mom and so that I could properly meet him." Kagome said when Miroku answered the phone.  
" Well, you could talk to him now. He's in my room playing video games" Miroku said.  
"Umm... right now..?.. I don't know-" Kagome said nervously.  
" She would love to" Sango shouted in the phone.  
In the background you could hear Miroku trying to get Inuyasha to talk to Kagome before he meets her. "Hey Kags, Inuyasha is too lazy to stop playing his game and hold the phone so I'm just gonna put you on speakerphone"  
"Ok" she said.  
"Hey" Inuyasha said as annoyed as possible. "Hi, ummm...so...( Sango nudged her) why do you want me to come with you guys to the beachhouse?" Kagome asked. " Because I heard you have nothing to do all summer and besides, you're a friend of Sango and Miroku." He said  
"Oh. Well, thanks for the offer. My mom's probably tired about hearing me bug her about what to do over the summer anyway" Kagome said with a small laugh.  
You could hear a vrrooom sound & then a computerized voice say 1st Place! Then Inuyasha replied "Huh? What did you say wench?"  
Kagome growled irritably and hung up.

Hours Later

She was taking a bath when she heard her cellphone ring. She opened it and there was a text message from Sango and it said _Kags Miroku said that he can get Inu 2 come tommorrow at 5 is that time alright?_ Kagome texted back _That's fine 4 me and my plans_.

Midnight

Kagome stayed up all night, trying to pick out something cute to wear because she was finally going to meet Inuyasha properly. _'Yes he was a jerk on the phone, but maybe he was having a bad day,'_ she decided. Having already seen him before, Kagome was hoping he may have a crush on her since she was thinking that she had one on him.

That Morning

She woke up at eleven o' clock rolled over and cursed because of the sun's rays now blinding her eyes. She stood up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. When she got to the last three steps, she tripped and bruised her ankle. Her mom heard the loud thump and got up from the kitchen table to see her daughter on the ground by the steps holding her ankle.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome what happened?" Her mom exclaimed.

"Fell...down..stupid...stairs." She took a deep breath... "get...kaedae...to...help."  
Her mom helped her get up and carried her to Kaede.

"kagome fell down the stairs... again!" She yelled running down the hallway.

When she made it there and dropped Kagome on the bed, Kaede came in and started bandaging up Kagome's ankle. "There, all better. Ye need to take care of yourself better, young one" said Kaede. Kagome nodded her head, agreeing. "Maybe I should get those stairs replaced with an elevator seeing how Kagome keeps falling down the stairs." "Mom!"Kagome said embarassingly. Kagome hobbled off to the kitchen to have her morning bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice.

Janice & Kaede chuckled softly at Kagome's behavior. When Janice was walking out of the room, Kaede's voice stopped her. "Your daughter has great things in store for her. She will meet many new people whom she'll befriend and others who may not be as friendly. I have trained her to the best of my ability and hopes that she can handle it"

"Kaede, what do you mean?" 'Is my daughter going to be in grave danger?'Janice thought.

As if reading her mind, Kaede responded, ominously "We'll talk after they leave"

Hours Later

Kagome was watching a SailorMoon marathon in the living room when she remebered that she had to be ready by 5. Janice walked in right then and asked if Kagome was going to wear that to meet Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at her attire of gray sweatpants with tares in random places and an equally holey shirt. She also wore mismatched socks.

"Well, I'm going to change, mom. I have time" "Um.. sweetie. It's four thirty," she said. "OMG! I have to go get ready. I only have half an hour!" She limped/ran up the stairs ,carefully. Once she got to her room, she slammed the door shut and began digging around frantically for something cute to wear. When she was done she was wearing a white sundress with white flip flops and a white seashell necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was still wavy so she let it be and then she put on a little chapstick. She looked at herself in the three way mirror and she thought that she looked pretty well for someone who got dressed in only thirty minutes.

Sango came over at 4:57. She was wearing a white tanktop outlined with blue sequins and a matching blue cotton skirt. She had blue flip flops with her hair in a ponytail and a blue bracelet. She greeted Kagome's mom and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. She was putting random clothes back in drawers and on hangers.

"So, Sango you still have that crush on Miroku?" asked curious Kagome. "Psh! No.." Knowing she couldn't fool her friend, she added "just remember to not tell him. He is so perverted that you'd think that he would have stopped after being hit by so many girls ,us included" Sango answered. "You like it though." Kagome replied. Sango said nothing and blushed. Sango helped Kagome put up her clothes and they were done in 5 minutes. They walked down stairs when Sango realized that Kagome had a bandage wrapped around her ankle.

"Kagome, what happened to your ankle?" Sango asked.  
"Oh, I tripped down the stairs this morning"  
"Again?"  
"I probably need to take it off before the boys get here" Kagz said, ignoring Sango.

She sat on the couch and unwrapped the bandage. It was purple-ish now because of Kagome's miko powers healing it quickly. Right after that the door bell rang. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was 15 after 5:00pm. 'I rushed for nothing',she thought, sullenly.

She opened the door to be faced with Miroku and Inuyasha. All she could think was hottie hot hot _'especially with those cute furry ears'_. "Hi Miroku and Inuyasha" She held out her hand. Miroku shook her hand and walked in. Inuyasha just walked by like she wasn't there.

"Hey! What's your problem?" She yelled at Inuyasha. "Shutup, wench" He said. "What did you call me?" she asked threateningly "I called you a wench, you got a problem wit that?" he replied angrily. "Why you little son of a-" Kagome stopped because she saw her mom round the corner. " Oh hello mom. This is Miroku, as you already know.."  
"And you must be the Inuyasha I've heard all about" her mom said. "Oh why thank you ma'am. It is very nice to meet such a lovely women like you. May I ask your name?" Inuyasha said acting like a gentleman.  
Janice giggled "My name is Janice Higurashi or you could call me Mrs. Higurashi". She held out her hand so he could shake it instead he kissed her hand. She giggled again. "I can see where your daughter gets her good looks from" then he mumbled "but I'm pretty sure your daughter missed that gene"  
Kagome heard him and so did everybody else, except Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome balled up her fists, ready to argue when Inuyasha started to growl, staring at the door.

Everyone turned to look at the door when the doorbell rang. Seeing as no one was going to open the door, Kagome opened it. She was face to chest with what she could only describe as a god. A VERY hot god. He had hair similar to Inuyasha's only longer and shinier. His eyes, while amber like Inuyasha's, had a certain something that made them even more beautiful. The stripes on his face and the crescent moon on his forehead made him exotic looking. 'Don't even get me started on his body' Kagome thought. He was at least 6'2" with a muscular frame. He had on a simple elbow length sleeve white button up with black pants and black semi-dressy shoes. Kagome just continued to stare up at this beautiful creature presented before her.

"This Sesshomaru is not you're babysitter, hanyou. Father needs you to come home now so you can pack" he said, looking over Kagome's gaze the whole time.  
"Wait! Are you two brothers?" Kagome asked.  
"HALF-brothers. This Sesshomaru is a full demon," he said fully looking at the little onna in front of him. "..and the whelp over there is a worthless half-demon"  
Inuyasha growled again, louder, and snarled "Well, I'm not the one with a stick up my ass, ice prince." "Dear brother, you would do well to remember as to whom you're speaking to. You wouldn't want to find you're little summer house already occupied by another group of people, now would you?"  
"Feh! You wouldn't"  
"Seeing as how this Sesshoumaru owns The Palace, I can do whatever I want.. Now come along, half-breed. You wouldn't wanna keep father waiting much longer"

Ok :) Dear fans, i am coming back :D i'm fixing these chapters and re-posting them. There will be some minor and major changes compared to the first one but i hope ppl still like it :)


	2. Let's Make A Deal!

Dinner

Sango decided to stay for dinner that same night because Kagome's mother was serving her favorite, sha-cha beef with white rice and crescent rolls.

(A.N. yes, this a chinese meal, but i wanted to use it in here anyway bcuz its great :D)

After Janice served the meal, they began to eat. Because Kagome and Sango were talking and eating, Janice finished before them. She put her dishes in the sink and retired to her bedroom. Midway through Sango's and Kagome's meal, Kagome screamed "AAAAAHHHH! Spider!". Being the -sportsy -not -afraid -of -spiders -person Sango asked "Where?"

" By the door" Kagome said, standing on her chair, shakily.

"Kagome that thing is smaller than a penny" She squished it anyway though, knowing Kagome wouldn't shut up until she did.

"Oh, Sango you are my hero" Kagome said hugging her and getting on her knees and bowing dramatically "I shall do whatever you wish for me to do, oh great spider killer."

Sango thought about this. This could be Sango's chance to ask Kagome her most embarrasing moment or she could work Kagome like a slave or -Bingo! She got it.

"Okay. Well, I saw the way you were looking at Inuyasha's brother today. I want you to flirt with Sesshoumaru the next time you see him"

"Fine" Kagome said miserably but Sango continued "He said he owns the Palace so he'll probably be there while we're there for the summer. I want you to hook up with him" "But Sango! I jus met him today. Just because he's hot, doesnt mean I want to just run my fingers through his shiny hair and makeout with him!" Sango raised her eyebrows up at her. Kagome realized what she just blurted out to Sango.

To make them even, Kagome said "Well, I'll do it but only if you finally get with Miroku!" Sango's eyes bugged out and she choked on air and said "Not that pervert! He's always grabbing my ass!" "You like it!" Sango just blushed and muttered "whatever.."

Then she spit on her hand and held it out to Kagome. Kagome groaned "Why'd we have to grow out of the pinky swear?" Kagome said as she spit into her hand and shuck hands with Sango.

The Next Day

Kagome awoke to the sun blinding her. She groaned and got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, packed her 2 bags, put on a robe, and starting watching SailorMoon. She realized she hadn't got dressed so she jumped up, got dressed, and looked at herself in her three way mirror. She was wearing a v-necked magenta graphic tee that said 'chick with brains' and has a picture of little chicks on it with a white skort. Her hair was naturally wavy so she just let it be. She had on magenta flip flops.

"Wow, Kags I knew we were suppose to impress the boys, but dang"

Sango was wearing blue jean shorts with a white tanktop and a pink lightweight hollister jacket. Her hair was down and brushed really neatly. She had white southpole shoes with pink accents "Thanks, Sango. You look great, too" Kagome said while smiling into the reflection of both of them.

They both walked down the stairs each carrying one of Kagome's extra large size bags. They dropped Kagome's bags down by Sango's pile. Sango brought 2 large suitcases for the trip.

The doorbell rang and Mrs.H answered the door. Miroku was wearing a white and green striped polo with blue jean shorts. He had his hair in a ponytail and had on white reeboks.

Inuyasha was wearing a plain black tee with a red lightweight jacket and jean shorts. He had his shiny, silky, silver hair down and had on red and black reeboks.

The boys began to carry the girls luggage to Inuyasha's SUV.

"Now, mom, we'll miss you, but we'll promise to call if something goes wrong." Kagome said. "Don't have too many wild parties like last time when I came home to you two knocked out on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand and the house looking like someone had flipped it over and then threw up in it." Janice said.

Kagome and Sango groaned. Mrs.H just would not let them forget that one crazy party they had last summer when she was out of town. It was only supposed to be a little get together, but you know how that turns out. Ten people turned into twenty, then forty, then suddenly one hundred! After a few drinks, Kagome and Sango got** really **into the party.

**Flashback**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" was all Kagome heard as she downed a keg of beer. Her and Sango were in a race to see who could do it faster.

Kagome paused to take a few breaths and in that time, Sango finished first. "Ha! In your face!" Sango then procceded to dash to the bathroom to releive herself.

**End Flashback**

Needless to say, they both passed out afterwards and everyone ended up leaving.

The two girls hugged Janice and in return, she gave them both a kiss on the cheek as the boys came back in. "Kagome, are we gonna leave or what?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Then Sango, Kagome,and Janice walked out the front door with Inuyasha and Miroku in the lead. All three females jaws dropped at the site of Inuyasha's navy 2009 chevy suburban. They all gazed at his beautiful suv in awe and slight jealousy. Inuyasha noticed their stares and said "Yeah, this suv is my baby. It was love at first sight. I'm sure you and Sango haven't ever been in a caf this nice so don't mess it up" He smirked smugly after saying that.

The girls snapped out of their stupor and sent death glares to Inuyasha. Inuyasha eeped and hopped into the driver's seat. Miroku hopped in shotgun. Kagome and Sango waved to Kagome's mom and hopped in the backseat for their two hour ride to the airport. Inuyasha pulled out of their driveway and begin their journey.

Janice watched as her daughter left her for the summer. 'Let's hope the kami's keep an eye out for you, Kagome". Then she walked back in the house to have tea and get some answers from Kaede. 'Hmm.. maybe I'll do some summer cleaning to entertain myself this year' she thought idly.

Short, but next one will be longer for sure. I just didn't wanna get to the driving scene and airport yet, but it will be in Chapter 3: It's Fun Flying!


	3. It's Fun Flying on Sesshoumaru?

Chapter 3

After 2 hours of being in a silent car, Miroku leaned forward and turned on the radio. It immediately began blasting loud music. Sango and I in the back seat jumped at the loud sound that woke us up from our sleep.

Seeing Miroku's hand on the radio controls turning the music down, we glared at him. Miroku just laughed nervously as the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3 continued to play at a quieter level.

Since I was awake, her urge to pee became much stronger. **'I knew I shouldn't have had that extra glass of OJ at breakfast this morning'** I thought.

"Inuyasha take the next exit, I have to pee!" I said. He glared at me in the rear-view mirror "Didn't you go before we left?" he said it like I was a kid or something. "Of course! I just had too much orange juice" "You can wait" I growled at his rudeness "Inuyasha, unless you want me to pee in your pretty little SUV, you better take the next exit" "We'll be there in 30 minutes. You can hold it" "If I could hold it, I woulnd't be telling you to take the next exit"

Right after she said that, they came near an exit. Kagome eyes shined with hope as they became closer and closer to bathroom heaven.

That is, until Inuyasha passed it.

Without thinking, Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and jumped into the driver's seat and into Inuyasha's lap. She grabbed the steering wheel and made the SUV do a U-turn into the exit lane. During this time, Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything. Responding quickly, he reached around Kagome's waist and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Don't you dare make another U-turn or I will be forced to pee on you" Kagome growled, eyes dead set on the road ahead of her.

Inuyasha decided to sit back and let her drive while he kept his foot on the gas. Miroku just sat there wide-eyed at what Kagome did. "Close your mouth, you might catch flies" Sango told him, unfazed. She was used to Kagome's behavior for when she had to pee. This was pretty mild behavior to her. Then Miroku got a twinkle in his eye and said to Inuyasha "I bet you like Kagome sitting in your lap, don't you?" Inuyasha just glared and said "Feh" with a small blush.

After they pulled into a McDonald's, Kagome hopped off Inuyasha and took off for the bathroom inside. "So we might as well get something to eat since we're here" Sango said, getting out the car too. Miroku took this as his chance to grope. He helped Sango out of the car as Inuyasha walked inside. Then he led the way and held the door open for Sango. She was flattered by his chivalry but also suspicious, at least until he groped her as she walked through the door. She smacked him and the sound resonated through the McDonald's. People stared at them as she dragged him by his ear to the counter.

Inuyasha just looked at them and shook his head. Miroku was always getting himself into situations like this, especially with Sango. "Damn, we just missed breakfast" Inuyasha said as Kagome came back from the restroom. While the others were deciding what they wanted, Inuyasha stepped up to the register and ordered a Big Mac Meal. He grabbed his cup and went to the drink station. Kagome ordered a 10 piece nugget meal, grabbed her drink and went to the drink station. Sango got a southern style crispy chicken meal and her drink. Miroku got a big mac too and got his drink.

They decided to sit down and eat so that Inuyasha wouldn't have to try to eat and drive. They got a booth and Kagome and Sango sat on one side while Inuyasha and Miroku sat on another side. They all happily munched on their food and talked about random things. Before they left, Inuyasha made Kagome go to the bathroom one more time just in case. They all hopped back in the car but this time, Kagome was shotgun and Miroku was in the back with Sango.

Kagome decided to turn the radio on and Hot Chelle Rae's song "Tonight Tonight" was on. Kagome immediately turned it up and Sango and her started singing along. Inuyasha thought the song was annoying and turned the radio off. Kagome turned it back on, making a face at him. He turned it off, she turned it on, he turned it off, she turned it on. Miroku just sighed and thought to himself **'Only about 20 more minutes stuck in this car'**

* * *

They pulled into the road to The Palace. "Finally" Miroku and Inuyasha said, happily. Kagome and Sango gaped and gasped at the beautiful scenery. The road was cobblestone. The trees were a mix of japanese cherry blossoms and white dogwoods outlining the path. The addition of the nice sunny weather made it look even more beautiful. Inuyasha parked the car further up the road. Everyone got out and stretched their body. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked towards the hotel-like entrance. At the front counter, they had to wait for the people in front of them to check in. Inuyasha walked up and told the lady at the desk, Rin , his name. Kagome walked up to him and smiled at Rin, while she looked for what room they were in. "You're in rooms 3300 and 3301, Inuyasha" and she handed him the room cards. "Rin, why are you working?" Miroku asked, curiously. "I wanted to meet these new girls Sesshoumaru told me you were bringing along" Rin replied, looking directly at Kagome and glancing at Sango.

Before Kagome could ask why, Rin stood up and said " C'mon, you guys, I'll lead the way to your rooms". As soon as she got up, another woman replaced her in giving people their rooms. As Rin stood up, Kagome took notice of her cute orange tanktop and blue jean miniskirt. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one because Inuyasha said "The Ice Prince let you out in that, knowing you'd be around this pevert," he pointed at Miroku "You must've begged for hours" Inuyasha said laughing. Then he tried to imitate them "No, Rin, no means no" Inuyasha said in a deeper voice. Rin smiled, Inuyasha thought she was smiling at his joke so he continued. "But Sesshy!" Inuyasha siad in a very high pitched voice. "Oh, well fine. Only because I care for you, but I'll never tell you that even though its extremely obvious" Inuyasha said in a deeper voice.

"Half-breed, stop this annoying behavior" Sesshoumaru said from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paled. Then said to Sesshoumaru "What? Are you stalking me or somethin?"

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"I have more important things to do than stalk you"

While Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were arguing, I was discreetly checking him out. He was wearing a white suit, clearly made for him. It fit every one of his muscles very nicely. Underneath he had a black button up. I was wondering something, though. It's like 80 degrees outside, why in the world is he wearing a suit? Should I ask him?.. Well Sango and I did make that deal for me to hookup with him.. I might as well get started by talking to him.

"Feh! Right..."

"Hey," I said, tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve so he'd look away from Inuyasha and look at me. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

He looked at me with a weird expression before setting his face into its usual bored emotionless look. He stared at me for all of 5 seconds before checking his watch, turning and walking away. I looked at him wide mouthed before turning and following after him. I had to practically run to catch up with him. **'Stupid long legs'** I thought.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"Kagome!" I yelled.

"I'll be back!" She said.

I turned around only to see Rin, Sango and Miroku gone too. **'Rin probably took them on a tour or to the room when we were arguing. She always did hate it when we argued'**

I wasn't pissed or anything. At least, not until I saw they left all their luggage and probably expected me to carry it. I sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Sango's POV**

As soon as the guys began to argue, Rin turned towards Miroku and I and said "So this will probably go on for awhile, you guys want me to take you to your room?"

I said "Sure" and we both looked at Miroku. He was drooling over Rin. I hit him, knocking him unconscious. I grabbed him by his arm & dragged him to the doors. Rin giggled and began to lead the way.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

He was walking into The Palace at a much faster pace now. **'Weird'** I thought. I hurried to walk next to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. **'Thats actually kinda a turn-on.. Bad Kagome!**' I scolded my dirty mind. He was staring at me because I hadn't said anything so I asked my question again "Why are you wearing a suit?"

He didn't say anything at first. I could tell he didn't want to talk to me but I didn't care. I stopped walking and he took a couple of more steps. Then he turned to me and said "This Sesshoumaru owns The Palace" He pointed at the big sign above his head that said Takahashi's The Palace. "As the CEO and founder, I had a meeting today"

After he said that, I felt pretty stupid. **'Well, duh, Kagome. He already told you he owns this place. What now?'**

He started to walk off again. "Wait!" I said. He kept walking. I ran to catch up with him again. I grabbed his arm. He stopped walking and looked over my head and growled. I look in the direction he was growling and realized 2 things.

1. When we entered, the entry room had been virtually empty

2. The entry room was now full of happy, determined fangirls glaring at me. I could tell because of all the Sesshoumaru t-shirts, photos, etc.

What a great way to start my day. Then it finally clicked. _He stared at me for all of 5 seconds before checking his watch, turning and walking away. _"You knew they were gonna be here, right now. Didn't you?" I said looking at him.

"Hn" I took that as a yes. "So.. what are we gonna do?" I asked nervously. They were beginning to close in on us. "We? Miko, who says I'm gonna help you, too?" He asked me. I gaped at him. That jerk! "Because you'll feel really bad if you don't!" I said. He looked at me like yeah, right. So I said "And Inuyasha will complain to you every chance he gets if you don't!". I guess that worked because he threw me over his shoulder and took off into the air. We went thru right over the fangirls heads. I eeped as my skirt flew up. I knew my face was flushed with embarrasment. We flew for a few minutes before he finally desended on a balcony.

He took out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked it. He walked in and my world became right sde up as he dropped me on a couch. I noiced a smiling Rin, a open-mouthed Sango and an unconscious Miroku in the room. Sesshoumaru walked to another door, opened it and said "C'mon Rin. We have business to do". Rin smiled at us, exchanged cell numbers and left with a wave.

Sango looked at me still open-mouthed. "Tell me everything" she said. I giggled and told her what happened. Right after I finished, Inuyasha came bursting through the door with all of our luggage, looking pissed. He glared at us.

"Oh.. oops" I said with a nervous smile.

* * *

Sorry for all of the confusing POV's. I thought it'd be better that way. I don't know, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


End file.
